villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kyosuke Higuchi
Kyosuke Higuchi is a character in the anime and manga series, Death Note, serving as one of the two main antagonists (alongside L) of the Yotsuba Arc. He's a member of the Yotsuba Group, a group of eight high-ranking and powerful executives and members of the Yotsuba Corporation, and is the possessor of a Death Note and turns into the Third Kira. He recieved the Death Note from Rem and used it to kill all known executives and members of competing companies to Yotsuba to advance the company and gain more wealth as a result. He was voiced by Andrew Kavadas. Appearance Kyosuke Higuchi has slick but spiky brown hair and brown eyes and has an odd and insidious look on his face much of the time he's on screen. He's usually seen wearing a black suit with a dark white/light grey shirt underneath with a white tie. In Death Note: Kira Game, his appearance remains the same, but his hair is black instead. History Kyosuke Higuchi is the Head of Technology in Yotsuba Corporation and one of its eight hight ranking executive. He is chosen by Rem who gives him a Death Note, Light Yagami wanting a particularly selfish individual to possess it, thus becoming the third Kira. Rem orders him to continue the killing of criminals, then allows him to use the Death Note as he wish. Since then, Kyosuke meets every weeks with the rest of Yoshiba Group to choose a person to eliminate to augment their profits. The other members imediatly understand one of them is Kira, but ignore is identity. In one of theese meetings, they are interrupted by Matsuda, who was searching for informations. Matsuda manages to convinces them he is just Misa Amane's agent and wants a partnership with them. He even invits them at a party. There, L and the Task Force faked his death, preventing im from gettting killed by Kyosuke. Later, Arayoshi Hatori, one of the groups's member, start wanting to leave, thinking they are compromised. He is then killed by Kyosuke, using the Death Note. Rem then reveals Kyosuke's identity to Misa Amane. Misa seduces him then reveals to him she is the second Kira, and tricks him into confessing he is the third Kira, unaware of being recorded. Meanwhile, L set up a plan to take down Kyosuke, with the help of some members of the group, who betrays him in exchange of immunity. They reveal to Kyosuke Matsuda is alive and going to reveal is identity to Sakura TV. Desperate, Kyosuke run to Sakura TV, accepting Shinigami Eyes from Rem and killing a cop, but is finaly arrested by cops wearing blacks helmets led by Aisawa. He attempts suicide but is prevented by Watari who disarmed in using a riffle from an helicopter. He revaels then the existence of Death Notes. Light manages to touch the Death Note, retrieving his memories, and discretly uses a Death Note scrap hidden in his watch to kill Higuchi. Personality Kyosuke Higuchi is a morbid and digusting individual. His only concern is that of his company and seeks to advance it throughout the business world by any means necessary. Because of his greedy nature, he's the perfect one to possess the Death Note while Light Yagami is imprisoned and has his memories erased as a means of eliminating L. As he uses the Death Note, he becomes determined to eliminate the competition and when Matsuda begins to threaten that, he breaks down and turns to desperate measures to ensure that he's killed, even making the Shinigami Eye Deal with Rem. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Manga Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Businessmen Category:Usurper Category:Psychopath Category:Death Note Villains Category:TV Show Villains